His Queen of Hearts
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: My name is Elizabeth O'Malley and I'm now a captive of the Joker.The Clown Prince of Crime of Gotham. He and I had a history.Before he became the Joker. Before his Daddy put the knife in his mouth and put a smile on his poor face.Rated M for S&M & Nudity


_Disclaimed:I do not own anything Batman related..I really really wish that I owned the Joker/With Heath as him rip/ but I only own Elizabeth,her parents and her two friends._

* * *

My name is Elizabeth O'Malley and I'm now a captive of the Joker.The Clown Prince of Crime of Gotham.

He and I had a history.Before he became the Joker. Before his Daddy put the knife in his mouth and put a smile on his poor face.

His name was Jack Napier.He had Curly Brown hair that matched his Brown eyes.

I knew him when we were in High school.He was a year older then me.I was 15 and he was 16.But,we were Sweethearts,knowing eachother since Childhood.

At times,when he knew his Daddy was going to get drunk,he would sneak out his bedroom window and come to my house and stay for the night.

/Flashbacks/

I was just finishing up my homework,when I heard someone knock on my window.

I turned around to see those eyes that I love,

"Jack."I said,getting up and opening the window letting him in.

Jack smiled,coming in as I smiled back,

"Dad's getting drunk again?"I asked,as I walked over and sat on my bed,

"Yeah.Your lucky,your parents don't get drunk and tear up the place."He told me,making me scoff,

"Parents are all the same.They just don't do the same things other parents do,to release their anger."I said back,putting my homework in my backpack so I wouldn't forget it the next morning.

Jack noticed that I missed one and grabbed it and put it in the bag for me,

"You missed one."He said,making me laugh abit,

"Thanks,I didn't see it."I told him,zipping up the bag and leaving by my nightstand.

I sat down and stretched my back,before leaning back on the pillows as Jack got beside me and started tickling me,

"Ha-ha,Jack stop it!My Dad's going to freak if he comes and see you here!"I whispered,to him while laughing softly,

"I don't care.I love you,Liz.And nothings gonna get in the way of that.Your my Queen of Hearts."Jack told me,as he stopped tickling me and listened to me getting control over my breathing.

Then Jack went dug in his pocket,

"I got something for you."He told me,

"My birthday passed three months ago and you gave me something."I said,

"Can't a boyfriend do something for his girlfriend?"He asked,pulling out a long Black box and handed it to me.

I opened it to see a Charm Necklace with a Spade,a Heart,a Diamond,and a Club and Dior spelled out and above each one of the symbols,

"Oh my god.It's that Dior necklace,I've been wanting.How'd you get the money?"I asked him,as I put it on,

"I've been working part-time at that Chinese place we went to that time,washing the dishs."Jack said,before stroking my cheek with his hand.

I looked into his eyes with my Blue ones,as he leaned in and softly kissed my lips,nipping my lower lip before licking it asking for entrence and I let him in,running my fingers through his hair.

Jack's lips left mine and trailed down his kissed to my neck,making me giggle abit,

"Are you laughing at me?"He asked teasingly,before biting my neck lightly,

"No,you know that I'm ticklish there."I said,smiling before nipping his ear making his chuckle.

After a good while of making out,we cuddled up to sleep but since Jack could never sleep with a shirt on,he took it off as I took off my jeans,since I was the same only with pants.

I smiled,laying my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me,as if to protect me.

I woke up the next morning,alone in bed with a note beside me where Jack was.

I opened and read,

Sorry Liz.Had to run home before my parents woke up and freaked if I wasn't in my bed.

See you at school!

Jack

I smiled,before getting up and going in the shower,to get ready for the day.

But unknown to me,Jack's dad was awake when he got home and was waiting in his room with the knife.

My Mom dropped me off at school,since I was waiting for Jack to pick me up but he never did,no matter how many times I called him too.

Jack had missed whole school day and I was a little mad,but then again.I was more worried because I knew his Dad wasn't going to win the Father of the Year award,so,I couldn't stay mad at Jack.

That night,I was waiting for Jack in my room biting my lip in worry,until my cell phone went off.

I opened it up to see that it was Jack,then I anwsered it,

"Hello?"I asked,

"Elizabeth,can you open the front door?I don't feel like climbing right now."I heard Jack ask,with a raspy voice that sounded some what muffled,

"Sure.One second."I told him,hearing him grunt and hang up.

I hung up as well,before running down stairs,almost tripping over my cat and bumping into my Parents,

"Where's the fire?"My Dad asked,as I opened the door to see Jack covering his mouth with a rag.

I looked at him curiously,as he walked in and sat down on the couch,

"Hey,Mr and Mrs.O'Malley."Jack told them,waving at them as I closed the door before walking over to him,

"Jack,what happened?"I asked him,sitting next to him moving my hand to see what was behind the rag,but he flinched away.

I bit my lip,

"Jack,you can trust me.Let me see."I told him,before seeing a tip of a scar on the side of his cheek,

"It's nothing,Elizabeth."He told me,

"Jack,you always call me Elizabeth when something bad happened,now let me see."I said,taking the rag and pulling it away to see Fresh still-healing scars put on the corners of his mouth to the side of his cheeks,like a Clown's smile without the makeup.

I was speechless,then Jack groaned snatching the rag out my hand,

"Jack,did your dad do this to you?"I asked him,

"Who else,Elizabeth?My fucking drunkard of a father cut my mouth,trying to put a smile on my face after killing my goddamn mother!I'm going to kill him!"Jack yelled,getting up,

"Don't yell at me,Jack.I was just asking."I said back,calmly,

"You hate me now."He said,making me confused,

"What?No,I don't.I.."I was cut off,

"You don't love me anymore."Jack said,putting words in my mouth,

"Don't put words in my mouth,Jack.I didn't say that."I told him,

"Yes,you did."He told me,

"No,you said it and thought I did.I love you."I said,walking infront of him and gently stroked his scars,

"No,you don't.Your afraid of me."Jack said,taking my hands off of him,

"Stop putting words in my mouth.I'm afraid of you.I love you with all my heart."I told him,before kissing his scared lips softly,figuring that they were still tender.

Jack pulled away,and walked to the door opening it and leaving,without saying goodbye.

I watched him leave with tears running down my cheeks.My Dad walked towards the door to follow Jack,but I stopped him,

"Leave him alone,Dad.He probablly wants to be alone.And so do I."I told him,running upstairs to my room and locked myself inside it,as I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning,I woke up to hear frantic banging on my door.I moaned getting up,going to the door and opening it,

"What happened?"I asked,

"Mr.Napier is dead!He was found slashed up!"Mom said,franticly.

Then I remembered what Jack said last night,

"Oh no."I whispered,getting dressed before running out my room and out the house to Jack's house which was two blocks away.

I got there and saw them putting Mr.Napier's body in a bag,so I sneaked my way into the house and almost screamed when I saw the blood on the walls,writing out,

WHY SO SERIOUS?

I looked wide eyed,until one of the cops saw me,

"Hey,what are you doing in here?"He asked,making me jump and turn around,

"This is my boyfriend's house.The man that you put in that bag is his father."I told him,as he lead me out,before I saw a note on the wall with a bloody knife,

"What's that?"I asked,seeing it.

The cop had gloves on,so,he grabbed the knife and saw that the note was signed to me,

"Are you Elizabeth?"He asked,

"Yes."I told him,and he handed me the note.

I opened it and bit my lip as I read it,

My Dearest Elizabeth,

I hope you know that I didn't mean to yell at you last night,but I was so angry.

I hope you also know that,I killed my Daddy and enjoyed it.HA-HA!

You better watch your back,Liz.

You might be next..HA-HA!

Jackie the Joker

My lip was bleeding when I finished,

"What did he say?"The cop asked,making me turn to him,

"That's none of your business."I told him,walking away as a tear fell down my cheek.

My Jack was gone..

/End Flashbacks/

That was 7 years ago,and my Parents still live in that little suburb while I went to Gotham City and got a job working at a Elemetery school,helping with the Pre-Kindergarden children.

I do that during the day,but at night,I hit the Night-clubs.And unknown to my parents,when I turned 18,I got a tattoo above my left breast that had,'Jackie the Joker' on it in Gothic sript surrounded by Playing Card symbols,like on my necklace.

I sighed,leaning against the wall after the last little child was picked up by her parents.

Then my best friends since I moved to Gotham City,Tiffany and Candace walked up with smiles on their faces,

"Ready to go clubing tonight?"Candace asked,making me smile,

"You know I am."I told her,

"Girl,you need to get a man.You need to get that Jackie guy out of your head.If you haven't seen him since High school,you won't see him again."Tiffany told me,as we got our stuff,

"I can't.I still love him.Even though he didn't say goodbye,I still love him."I said,and it was the truth.

I did still love him,even though he thought that I didn't.

"Hey,was the Joker out and about when he left?Because the Joker after his name kinda says different."Candace asked,

"No.He just liked that name."I said back,not knowing why myself.

That night,we all got our Clubbing clothes on,which for me was a Black teddy with my Black Leather mini skirt and high heel boots.

Tiffany drove us to the club and when we got in the club,'Eat You Alive' by Limp Bizkit came on,

"I love this song!"I yelled over the music,running to the dance floor to dance.

Unknown to me,a figure on the top floor was watching me with a bloody knife in his hand,

"You haven't changed one bit,Liz."A raspy deep male voice whispered,before smiling and licking his lips,before walking away from the railing,putting the knife in his pocket walking down the stairs.

Hey you Mrs I dont know what the fuck your name is  
Im drawn to you somethings magnetic here  
If I could approach you or even get close to the scent that you left behind Id be fine  
No doubt that (no doubt) you bring out (bring out) the animal inside

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! i'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! i'd eat you alive...

Hey you, Mrs. too-good-to-look-my-way and that's cool you want nothing at all to do with me.  
But I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you cause I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want, you got that  
straight?  
No doubt that (no doubt) I'd love to (I'd love) sniff on them panties now...

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! i'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! i'd eat you alive...

I'm sorry. So sorry (damn, you're so hot!!)  
Your beauty is so vain (damn, you're so hot!!)  
It drives me, yes it drives me (damn your so hot) absolutely insane /I feel someone dance behind me against me/

I just want to look at you  
I just want to look at you, look at you all day  
I just want to look at you, I just want to look at you all day  
There ain't nothing wrong, no. There aint nothing wrong with that /I feel him put his face in my Brown hair as if smelling me/

Once you seep in (once you seep in) under my skin (under my skin)  
Theres nothing, theres nothing in this world that could wash you away

Once you seep in (once you seep in) under my skin (under my skin) /I feel his hands,move up the sides of my body and down again/  
Theres nothing, theres nothing in this world that could wash you away...

I'm sorry. So sorry (damn, you're so hot!!)  
Your beauty is so vain (damn, you're so hot!!)  
It drives me, yes it drives me(damn your so hot) absolutely insane /I feel him move away,before I could turn around/

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! i'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! i'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU A-LIVE!

Then someone screamed,when they went to the top floor.

"Thank you,Ladies and gentleman,for letting us dance with you all.Even the DJ thanked us."A Insane voice said,before laughing.

I turned to see the Joker slitting the DJ's throat,

"Let's get out of here."I whispered to Tiffany and Candace,before the three of us ran out the door and to Tiffany's car before driving off.

My Apartment came first,so I was the first to be dropped off,

"Don't let the Joker get you."Tiffany told me,

"Why?"I asked,

"You were dancing with him."Candace told me,making me nod,

"Okay,I'll watch out for him and keep a gun close."I said,before running up to my apartment as Candace and Tiffany drove off.

I got up to my apartment and locked the door,before getting undressed.

I put on my white Guiness beer tank top with my Big purple robe to hide that I wasn't wearing shorts,but just my underwear.

I got my gun that I usually keep in my nightstand and put in under the couch pillow.Not the Sitting pillow though,since I didn't want my butt shot off.

I laid down on the couch and was dozing off,but resisted it.That is until 11:00 pm rolled around.I was fast asleep.

And as I slept,someone climbed through my bedroom window.

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock seeing that it was,

"Noon?!I'm late!"I exclaimed,jumping up and running to my room forgetting the gun under the pillow.

I got dressed and was about to run out the door,when I saw someone in my kicthen.

I quietly went to grab my gun,but didn't feel or see it,

"Looking for this?"A raspy male voice asked,as I heard the gun being cocked.

I turned to see the Joker with my gun aimmed at me.I cursed inwardly,

"How did you get in here?I locked the door."I asked him,trying to keep my voice strong,

"Like I always did.Through your bedroom window."Joker told me,making my eyes wide,

"Jack?"I asked,as a small smile came on my face seeing Joker in a new way.I could still see the Brown in his now Green dyed hair and how his eyes looked with the Black around them and the red smile on him covering the scars.

Joker laughed,which was more insane,then his laugh before the scars,

"No one's called me by that in a long time."Joker said,

"Not in seven years."I said,walking towards him,but stopped short when he fired the gun on the floor infront of me,missing my foot,

"Don't move,Liz.Let me get a good look at you."He told me,before walking towards me and circling me.

Then he wrapped his arm around me,

"Your just as beautiful as ever."Joker said,before taking his knife out and trailing it down the front of my blouse and roughly pulling the knife down ripping the front of it.

Then his knife trailed over my tattoo,

"Jackie the Joker.I'm surprised you have that.Haven't you moved on to another boy-toy?"He asked,leaning his face into mine as if to kiss me but he stopped before he touched my lips,

"N-no,I haven't.I still love you."I told him,making him laugh,

"No,you don't!You said you hate me!"He said,still laughing,

"NO,I DIDN'T JACK!YOU KEPT PUTTING WORDS MY MOUTH!"I yelled,getting mad.

Then he frowned,before putting the knife infront of my mouth,

"How about I put this in your mouth?No one yells at me and it's not Jack,it's Joker now."He growled.

I gulped,

"I'm sorry.It's just,I told you that I loved you.You know you heard me say it,but your mind after what thought that I said that I hated you.And I've been waiting seven years,wanting to tell you this if I found you."I told him.

He sighed,before putting the knife lightly on my cheek and cutting lightly into it.

I bit my lip making it bleed,from the pain.

Joker smiled,before leaning in and kissing me,licking the blood away,before continuing craving a Heart onto my cheek.

Then he moved to the other and craved a Diamond onto it,

"I love you,my Queen of Hearts."Joker whispered,into my ear before I passed out.

Joker groaned,before picking me up bridal style and laid me on the couch when my phone rang.

He walked over to it and anwsered it,

"Hello?Sorry,Elizabeth is a little under the weather.When she's feeling better,she'll call.Don't worry.She's in good hands."Joker told the person on the phone,in a somewhat normal voice,before hanging up with a twisted smile,looking at me.Before picking me back up and walking to my bedroom,and changed me back into my Guinness Tank top and covered me in my big Purple robe.

I woke up to find myself in my bed in the clothes I originally slept in.I sat up and sighed thinking that seeing the Joker was just a dream,

"God,what a Dream."I sighed,rubbing my face,only to cringe when I run my fingers over my cheeks.

I got up and went into my bathroom mirror to see that on my right cheek,there was a Heart and that on my left was a Diamond,

"Just like that necklace,I gave you,huh?"Joker asked,smirking while leaning against the door jam,making me jump,to see him holding it.

I nodded,

"My friends said that you danced with me last night.Why didn't you say anything?"I asked him,curious,

"Liked the song.Liked you in a Mini skirt,which I never want you to wear again."He told me,making me confused,

"Why?"I asked,starting to back away as he walked towards me.

I hit the wall and he put his arms on both sides of me,blocking an exit,

"I'm the only one that can see you like that."Joker growled,into my ear,making me shudder since its been a while since anyones been that close to me.

I blushed,looking up at him,seeing his twisted smile,

"Good to know that I can still make you blush,Liz."He whispered,before nipping my ear making me swoon slightly,but I snapped out of it,ducking under his arms and walking away from him,

"Okay,Joker.I know you've probablly been lonely for these past seven years,but don't think you can come back into my life and think everything's going to be fine."I told him,walking out the bathroom,hearing him follow me.

I walked into the kichten to get some water,when I'm suddenly turned around and pressed up against the counter,with his knife at my throat and him smiling twistedly at me,

"Your right,Liz.I've been very lonely."Joker said,licking at my lip making me shudder,

"Why don't you help me ease the,ACHE!"He said,emphasizing the last word as he thrusted his erection against my warmth,which made me gasp and blush.

Joker smirked,before taking his knife and lightly trailing it down,to the top of the neckline of my top.

He looked at me with his Brown almost Black eyes,before jerking the knife down the front ripping it open,making me yelp softly and him smirk.

Then he did the same to my favorite Black bra for him to see my D breasts,

"That was my favorite!"I exclaimed,making Joker pull me closer to him,

"I'll buy you another one."Joker growled.

I pushed him away,before walking back from him using the robe to cover me with,

"Jack,I think you should leave."I panted out doing what my head said,but my Heart was telling me for him to stay.

Joker frowned,waving his finger at me,

"You don't want me to leave.You see,your head might be telling you that but.."He said,while taking off his Purple leather gloves before cupping my warmth in his hand making me flush and moan as I got wet down there.

Then he started to laugh,

"But this,is telling you to let me stay and take care of it.Isn't it?"Joker asked,rubbing my warmth as I laid my head on his chest panting slightly.

I looked up at him,before leaning in to kiss him softly,but he deepened the kiss roughly making me moan.

Then Joker grabbed a hand-full of my hair,to pull my head back for him to see some of his make-up had rubbed off on my face,mostly my lips covered in Red.

He licked his lips,looking at me lustfully.Joker took his knife and put it lightly on my lips,

"Lick it."He growled,and I did as he said before careful not to cut myself while tasting the Steel.

I pulled away from the knife and backed away to pull off my robe and torn tank top and bra,for him just to see me in my black lace panties.Joker smiled licking his lips,

"I'm starting to like this very much."He said,making me smile.

I slowly and teasingly took off my panties,before walking to the kitchen as Joker followed me.

He came in,as soon as I took out a knife.

I turned to him,still smiling before looking down at my tattoo and taking the knife,to cross out 'Jackie' and left 'The Joker',

"I'm yours..Joker."I whispered,making him smile and laugh before he leaned in and licked the blood from the wound.

Now,I'm really his Queen of Hearts..Only,I'm his Prisoner and Lover..


End file.
